Le mec de la tombe d'à côté
by LB.Slythedor
Summary: Hermione retrouve son amour perdu dans un cimetière, quelques années après la Guerre. Inattendu, non ?


Aujourd'hui, en ce 17 décembre 2002, Hermione Granger venait, comme chaque année, fleurir les tombes de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Ces derniers étaient morts durant la Bataille Finale opposant les partisans du Bien et du Mal et au cours de laquelle Lord Voldemort avait également péri. Juste après leur enterrement à Poudlard et ce, pendant deux ans, Hermione s'était exilée aux Etats-Unis pour oublier tout ça : les pertes, la mort, le sang, la guerre. Puis elle était rentrée car l'Angleterre lui manquait trop, sa vie d'avant également.

Comme beaucoup de personnes, elle avait obtenu de pouvoir rendre visite à ses amis quand elle le désirait, mais souffrant encore de leur mort, elle ne venait qu'une fois par an. Pas à Noël ou au Nouvel An, ni même à leur anniversaire et encore moins celui de leur mort. Non, elle venait à la date de leur jour favori, celui des vacances de Noël. Elle en riait toujours d'ailleurs, ils étaient si immatures par moment.

La disposition des tombes du cimetière de Poudlard n'était que très peu anodine : au centre se trouvait celle d'Albus Dumbledore et autour de lui étaient répartis professeurs et élèves par année mais pas par maison. Ainsi Harry et Ron étaient placés aux côtés de Serpentard, Serdaigle et autres Poufsouffle.

Comme à chaque 17 décembre, Hermione venait sous la neige tombante, déposait des bouquets de leurs fleurs préférées, leur parlait une ou deux heures puis repartait en leur souhaitant une bonne année.

Cette année cependant, la jeune fille trouva quelqu'un tout près d'elle, sur la tombe de Blaise Zabini. Quatre ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu mais elle serait capable de le reconnaître entre mille, son premier et unique amour. Celui qu'elle avait abandonné au profit d'une vie qui n'avait été guère meilleure. Celui dont elle pensait qu'il l'avait oubliée dans les bras d'une blonde avec des seins plus gros que son cerveau. Celui qui avait hanté ses pensées le jour et ses rêves la nuit. Celui qu'elle aimait du plus profond de son âme. Drago Malefoy.

Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter lors de leur 7ème année. Drago était passé du bon côté grâce à elle. Leur histoire avait été simple, parfois difficile à cacher en ces temps de guerre mais malgré tout, merveilleuse. Vint ensuite la Bataille, amenant avec elle son lot de malheurs et de douleur. Ils s'étaient battus ensembles, s'étaient protégés mutuellement et le Bien avait finalement triomphé, mais au prix de centaines de vies arrachées, dont celles de tous leurs amis : Harry, Ron, Blaise, Neville, Pansy, Théo, Susan, Justin, Padma et bien d'autres. En ayant trop souffert, elle les avait abandonnés, lui et leur histoire, pour se reconstruire.

Son retour des Etats-Unis n'avait fait aucune vague car personne ne savait, après tout elle n'avait personne à prévenir, et elle n'était pas sûre qu'après ce qu'elle avait fait à Drago, il voudrait lui reparler un jour. Et voilà qu'elle le retrouvait, à seulement une tombe d'elle sous la neige, quatre ans après leur brutale séparation.

Elle l'avait bien reconnu grâce à ses cheveux et sa carrure finement musclée mais lui n'y arriverait pas ; pour faire table rase du passé, elle avait coupé sa crinière châtain, arborant maintenant un carré plongeant lisse et brun coiffé d'un serre-tête noir. Il ne l'avait certainement pas remarquée non plus, il était à genoux devant la tombe de son ami, en train de graver un vif d'or sur la pierre à l'aide de sa baguette.

De ce que la jeune femme avait entendu, la seule ambition de Blaise était le Quidditch, il avait été Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Serpentard et s'y plaisait fort bien. « Encore un destin gâché » pensait-elle.

Bien qu'elle était frigorifiée et que ses jambes refusaient de bouger, Hermione trouva la force de se redresser et d'aller parler à son amour perdu. Elle n'avait que quelques pas à faire, mais ils lui semblèrent une éternité quand elle les parcourut. Elle était à présent derrière lui mais il ne la voyait toujours pas, trop concentré dans sa tâche. Elle se racla discrètement la gorge puis...

« - Drago Malefoy ?

\- Lui-même. Je vous connais ?

\- Au vu du temps passé ensemble, je dirais que oui. »

Ce ton, un rien rieur et Je-Sais-Tout, avait stoppé le blond dans son mouvement. Il se retourna lentement, trop lentement à son gout et quand il leva les yeux pour la voir, il la reconnut si vite que ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrirent en grand.

« - He... Hermione, c'est toi ?

\- Oui. »

Il se leva précipitamment mais n'osa pas la toucher, comme si elle était une apparition qu'il refusait de voir disparaître. Il ne tendit qu'à peine sa main vers sa joue, la recula, puis l'avança de nouveau pour l'effleurer, puis la toucher complètement. Cette caresse les électrisa tous les deux, le contact de leur peau l'une contre l'autre leur ayant tant manqué.

« - Tu es revenue...

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour toutes sortes de raisons. Mon séjour aux Etats-Unis ne m'a absolument rien apporté, si ce n'est un mal du pays grandissant.

\- Je t'ai envoyé des lettres, je n'ai jamais eu de réponse. Dit-il d'un ton légèrement accusateur.

\- Je n'avais pas la force d'y répondre, chacun des mots écrits me rappelait mon égoïsme. Je t'ai abandonné, pour rien en plus, sans même penser à toi, à ce que tu avais pu ressentir. »

Les larmes menaçaient de tomber de leurs visages rougis de froid et de tristesse mais seul Drago se retint, parlant doucement en ôtant les larmes de sa Gryffondor à l'aide de ses pouces.

« - Tu sais qu'un Malefoy ne pleure pas... poussinette.

Cette phrase, ce surnom qu'elle haïssait par-dessus tout, ne put que l'amuser au plus haut point cette fois-ci. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendu, ce mot avait déclenché chez elle une crise de larmes, elle s'en souviendrait toujours. Une phrase mêlée d'humour, d'amour et d'une pointe de colère dite sur le quai d'embarquement de l'aéroport, juste avant qu'Hermione ne s'envole pour l'Amérique. Il ne l'avait pas embrassé, il n'aurait pas pu la laisser partir si cela avait été le cas, non, il lui avait juste murmuré cette phrase.

 **« N'oublie pas que je t'aime... poussinette ».**

Puis il était parti, n'essuyant qu'une seule larme qui avait débordé de son œil, de son cœur.

Au moment présent, elle souriait à travers ses larmes, timidement, tendrement.

« - Tu penses à cette phrase ? Sourit-il aussi.

\- Je l'entends encore. »

A ces mots, il lui prit à nouveau la main pour l'attirer contre lui et la serra si fort qu'il aurait pu la briser en mille morceaux. Elle lui avait beaucoup trop manqué, son odeur, son toucher, sa douceur, sa beauté. Elle tout simplement. Il finit pas la relâcher mais la garda dans ses bras sans rompre le contact de leurs regards.

« - Je... non, vas-y... Ils parlaient en même temps.

\- Bon, je commence. J'aimerais te dire quelque chose Drago.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je t'aime, même après tout ce temps.

\- Et moi, j'aimerais faire quelque chose. Je t'en prie. »

Elle respirait inégalement en le voyant approcher son visage du sien. De son côté, pensant qu'il avait sa permission, Drago passa un doigt sous le menton de la jeune femme pour la relever, et avança sa tête.

« - Je t'aime aussi Hermione, je n'ai jamais arrêté et je n'arrêterai jamais. »

Et là-dessus, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser chaste et doux. Pas de pression, juste un contact léger comme une brise. Chacun tenait la taille de l'autre, Hermione avait posé une main sur le cœur de son amant et celle de Drago la retenait, doucement, simplement. Et c'est là, au beau milieu d'un cimetière que Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger s'étaient enfin retrouvés, scellant par un baiser un amour et une histoire certes belle, longue et parfois dure mais qui n'appartient qu'à eux.

Juste lui, juste elle, juste deux personnes s'embrassant entourés de tous ceux qu'ils aimaient.


End file.
